Out Of Reach, Part One: Never Meant To Be
by Takato Lover16
Summary: The day went by, just as an average day usually went by for Takato Matsuki; he would walk alone, eat alone and get insulted with every corner he turned. He forgot how it felt to be liked, to be loved. Finally finished.
1. Welcome To My Life

I thought I'd try and o a Tamers story, so here it is, I don't know if I'm going to continue it, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 1- Welcome To My Life.

Crimson eyes open slowly, and a tired hand waves through chocolate-brown hair. A young boy lets out a frustrated sigh as his Mother shouts his name.

"Takato, you'd better be up" When no response is heard, she storms into the young boy's bedroom and opens the curtains, letting the sun hit the boy's face.

Takato's face winces at the strong rays and he swiftly pulls the covers over his head. "I'm already up" The brunette lies transparently, not thinking-through what he had said.

His Mother looked agitated at her son's lie and pulled the covers off of him, receiving a groan from the young boy. "Mum" Takato shouts, with a huge frown upon his face.

"You've got 20 minutes" The brunette's Mother spoke casually, walking out of her son's bedroom. The young boy was left sitting on the edge of his bed; he picked up a picture, which was surrounded by a Digimon frame, from his bed-side cabinet.

The photo was of the brunette and his best friend, Kazu. "I hope you'll still like me" Takato thought-aloud; tears welling-up in his eyes. The young boy was brought-from his thoughts, by his Mother shouting up the stairs to him, again.

Takato ignores this, and changes into his school uniform, thinking about telling Kazu his secret. When the brunette was ready, he walked to school, and entered the class room in-which he had his first lesson of the day.

The brunette entered the class room and was bombarded with insults from the pupils of the class, he ignores this, he's used to it. The teacher hurries in and gathers various papers from her desk, into her hands.

Takato sat down in his assigned seat, next to Kazu, and the teacher started the lesson. "...Hey Takato, what did you want to tell me" Kazu whispered into the brunette's ear, causing him to blush.

"Huh" Takato questioned, pretending that he know what kazu was talking about. "When you rang me last night, you said you wanted to tell me something, something important"

"Oh that, erm... I'll tell you later" Takato spoke nervously, Kazu gave the brunette a confused look, but shrugged it off. A tanned boy turned-around, to look at the clock and his eyes met Takato's.

The brunette could feel his cheeks warming up; he pretended to start doing his work, avoiding the boy's gaze. The tanned boy turned back to the front and Takato looked-up to see if the boy was still looking.

The school bell rang and all of the students started to leave the class room. "Takato, could I see you a minute, please" The teacher asked Takato; the brunette nodded and approached the teacher's desk, stopping in-front of the, standing teacher.

Takato's POV;

Great, what does she want to see me about this time? "Now, Takato, You're grades have been slipping recently, and I feel that you are, distracted, in-class, I think that you should, get a tutor"

A tutor, who would tutor me? Everyone hates me, well, except for Kazu. I hate school; everyone calls me names and they hate me for no reason, what did I ever do to them?

"Takato, are you even listening to me" The teacher shouts in my face, bringing m from my thoughts, even the teachers hate me. I don't care; they can hate me if they want to.

The day went by, just as an average day usually went by for Takato Matsuki; he would walk alone, eat alone and got insulted with every corner he turned. This was so-mundane for him, he hardly noticed it, he chose to ignore it.

At first, he pretended that it didn't affect him, but after a while it slowly made him miserable; it made him forget how it feels to be liked, to be loved.

There was Kazu; the brunette would give his life for Kazu; and today was the day that Takato would tell him his biggest secret.

Takato was walking through the crowds of people at the end f the school day, when he saw Kazu walking, alone; the brunette put a friendly hand on Kazu's shoulder.

"Hey Kazu, what ya doin'" Takato asked, Kazu stopped, and the brunette gave Kazu a confused look. "What's wrong" Takato asked, tilting his head to the side, questioningly.

"What did you want to tell me" Kazu asked suddenly, looking at Takato, for any signs of un-truthfulness. The brunette let out a sigh of defeat, and let his back hit the bricks wall, which Kazu was stood next to.

"Kazu, we're friends, aren't we" Takato asked, looking at the floor, tapping his foot. "Sure we are, best friends" Kazu answered, moving his head, so that he was in Takato's view.

"What's wrong buddy" Kazu asked the brunette, with a worried look on his face. "Kazu... Could I tell you a secret" Takato asked, looking into Kazu's eyes.-up at

"Sure, anything" Kazu answered, wondering what Takato wanted to tell him. Takato stared-up at Kazu, and let-out e final sigh.

"I... I think I'm... I'm gay"

Thanks for reading. Please, R&R.


	2. Understanding

Hey, chapter 2 finally up.

I know this has taken me ages to update, and this is a really short chapter, but I am going to update very soon, and the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Out Of Reach- Chapter 2: Understanding

"I... I think I'm... I'm gay" Takato admitted, looking into the pavement beneath his feet. "Gay... how do you know" Kazu asked quietly, moving toward Takato in-case the young brunette needed support.

"There's this guy in our maths class, Henry Wong... I've liked him for 3 years... Please don't hate me" Takato spoke softly, feeling fresh tears filling his eyes.

"Of-course I don't hate you, we're best friends, remember" Kazu spoke warmly, pulling Takato into a much-needed hug; Kazu brushed his fingers through the brunette's hair comfortingly.

Takato wiped his tears away with his arm and pulled slightly out of the hug to see Kazu's face. "Thank you Kazu... Thank you for being my friend" The brunette spoke barely above a whisper.

"Well, it's really hard not to be your friend; you're so kind" Kazu spoke honestly to the smiling Takato. "That's better, finally a smile" Kazu added before the brunette could say anything.

The two boys ended the hug; Takato was blushing about Kazu's previous comments. "Do you want to walk with me?" Kazu spoke sweetly, placing a hand on Takato's shoulder.

"Sure" The brunette answered, holding the straps belonging to his backpack, ready for the journey home.

The afternoon sky was dying quickly, welcoming the evening with open arms. The two teenagers were walking along the tired pavement, they neared Kazu's house and stopped outside.

"So, see you at school tomorrow" Takato spoke happily, he was glad that Kazu didn't mind about his secret

Kazu quickly leaned-forward and kissed Takato's blushing face. "Yeah, seeya tomorrow" Kazu spoke casually, walking into his house.

The young brunette was left on the street, wondering what had just happened, he was still blushing; he decided to put it into the back of his mind, to think about later.

Resuming his previous stride, Takato neared the last street before his house, he loved this street; he could just... Think. The street was quiet, cars and people were rarely seen.

The young brunette's feet slowly walking along the pavement was the only noise in the area; Takato looked behind him, checking if anyone was behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Takato turned back around and started to sing. The brunette sweetly sung a slow love song with a beautiful rhythm; this always made him feel happy, no-matter how bad his day might have been.

Takato carried on singing; he casually turned his head, knowing that nobody was around him.

The brunette's eyes widen, and his lips close, stopping the lyrics. Takato turns his head back around and walks quickly, his face a deep-shade of red.

A certain, silver-eyed boy from the brunette's maths lesson was walking, just metres behind the embarrassed Takato.

I told you it was really short.

Anyway, I've had extreme writer's-block recently, I'm finding it hard to even read fanfiction, but I think I'm finally getting over it.

Also, I just wanted to update something, I haven't updated in over 2 weeks. Well, if you forgive me... Please R&R.


	3. Flustered Love

Hey, I think I am finally getting-over this Writer's-Block. (Touch-wood)

Anyway, third chapter updated quite quickly, I actually surprised myself this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 3- Flustered Love

Takato's pace quickened, he had to escape the embarrassment. "Hey, wait-up" An all-too-familiar voice was heard from behind the blushing brunette.

The goggle-wearing boy tired to ignore the other teenager, but this seemed impossible, when he felt the other boy's hand touch his shoulder.

Henry moved to the side of the brunette, and looked closely at his face. "Are you in my class, at school" The tanned-boy asked casually, still staring at the uncomfortable Takato.

The brunette simply nodded, his lips tightly closed, he was worried that he might say the wrong words. Henry tilted his head to the side, noticing the brunette's blush.

"Are you alright, your face is all red" Takato's eyes widen quickly, his head looks-down at the floor; he was trying frantically to make his blush disappear.

"I'm fine, so, do you live around here" The brunette spoke quickly, he wanted to change the subject, and draw the attention away from his, blushing face.

"Yeah, just a few streets from here" Henry answered, oblivious to the fact that the question wasn't a legitimate one, although, the brunette did want to know the answer.

A sudden silence filled the two boys; the brunette was still recovering from his previous embarrassment. "I, I think it's really mean, the way people treat you at school" Henry stated casually, yet seriously, alerting Takato.

The brunette stared at Henry, in awe; nobody had ever cared about how he felt, or how people treated him.

"Really" Takato asked rhetorically, still-staring at the tanned-boy. "Yeah... I think you're really cu-"Henry was cut-off by a car pulling-up onto the curve of the pavement beside-him.

"Henry, I've come to pick you up" Henry's mother happily shouted from the car's open-window. "Sorry, I've got to go... I'll seeya at school tomorrow" The tanned-boy waved at Takato, as he got into his mother's car. "Bye" The brunette spoke softly, to the moving car.

Takato was suddenly filled with an amazing happiness, which no-amount of words could describe; he had actually spoken to Henry Wong. The brunette ran the rest of the way home, with an un-dying smile upon his angelic face.

Opening the front-door to his family's bakery, Takato excitingly raced-inside, and quickly took his trainers off. The brunette's mother immediately noticed her son's unusual happiness, and shot towards him, a confused look.

"And, why are you so happy" Takato's mother questioned him enviously, with true interest. "No-reason" Takato tried to speak mundanely, but failed miserably, as anther smile appeared on his blushing face.

"Oh, right, nothing" The brunette's mother spoke sarcastically, laughing to herself, as she exited the room, walking back-into the kitchen. Takato was left standing in the doorway, pondering to himself about what had just happened between him and his mother.

The brunette shrugged it off, and headed upstairs, entering his bedroom. The smell of freshly-baked bread had escaped from the kitchen, and had now engulfed Takato's untidy bedroom.

Takato lazily fell-back onto his soft bed, he let-out a sigh of happiness as he felt his body relax. Crimson eyes widen as the brunette reaches-over to his cabinet, grabbing a green book and a pen, with his out-stretched hand.

Holding the private book open, Takato skims-through the various pages, and stops on today's date, the 24th of April 2009. The brunette taps the pen on his soft hair, thinking-about what he was going to write, he then starts to write about the day's events.

Dear diary,

I have had the most amazing day today! Kazu didn't mind about my secret, actually, I think he likes me, he kissed me today! When we were walking home!

And, that really cute boy from my maths class, Henry, I actually spoke to him today, I must have been blushing so-much around him, but I don't think he noticed, I hope!

"Takato, dinner's ready" The occupied brunette's mother shouted up the stairs. "Coming, mum" Takato answered, trying to regain his trail of thought.

Anyway, dinner's ready now, so, I'll write more in you tomorrow, k? Bye!

The brunette smiled to himself as he shut the book, he was looking-forward to seeing Henry at school tomorrow.

That night, Takato was getting-dressed into his pyjamas, when Kazu's kiss appeared in his mind; did Kazu like him more than a friend? Was Kazu gay as well? Or, was Kazu proving that he was ok with it?

These questions, plus a few-hundred more, filled the brunette's mind; he would definitely have to ask Kazu about it, at school tomorrow. Takato didn't like Kazu in that way, he was more-like a brother to him.

The brunette climbed-under his warm covers; and rested his head upon the soft pillow at the top of his bed, letting his bare-feet bury themselves under the comfortable covers.

Takato was optimistic about finding-out the answers to his questions tomorrow, but all that was left to do today, was sleep, so the brunette closed his crimson eyes, and drifted peacefully off to sleep. Takato was thinking about Henry, every-second of the way.

Thanks for reading.

The next chapter will be up soon.

Please, R&R.


	4. The Reason For My Love

Hey, Chapter 4 updated.

Just got this idea off 'the top off the top of my head' so, might not be that good. But anyway, let's get on with the chapter.

Please, R&R

Oh, yeah, thanks for everyone that's reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 4- The Reason For My Love.

A lone tree sat in the middle of the school field, a certain brunette was sat against it with closed eyes. Takato's school uniform was stained in multiple places by his tears; he was holding his goggles in his hand, one of the lenses were cracked and the strap had come off.

Opening his crimson eyes, the brunette felt a sharp pain from his arm; he wipes the various cuts and grazes on his arm with his jacket, wincing in pain as the blood stained his clothes. "Takato" Henry's voice echoes throughout the school field.

Takato ignores this and closes his eyes once more, with the memories of what happened today, flooding his mind;

The bell rang for school to start, and Takato Matsuki headed for his first lesson of the day, maths. The brunette was going to ask Kazu about yesterday, and hopefully, see Henry.

The class room door was already open when Takato arrived; he entered his maths room and immediately noticed Henry doing his work. Not seeing that Kazu wasn't in his usual place, behind the tanned-boy.

The brunette sat in his typical place; he started to get his maths equipment out of his bag. Takato blushed when Henry turned around and looked at him.

"Good morning" The tanned-boy spoke happily, smiling at Takato, increasing the already unbearable blush upon the brunette's face. Takato didn't know why, but he suddenly smiled, he felt the most authentic happiness run-through his body.

"Good mo-"The brunette's happiness was short-lived; a pencil flew toward him and hit his head. "Ow, what did you do that for" Takato asked the boy that threw it, confused about the boy's motives.

The boy rose off of his chair, and approached Takato. "I did it because, I hate you" The boy was now, face-to-face with Takato. "I can do this, as well" The popular boy pushed Takato, causing the brunette to fall to the floor, hitting his arm on a nearby table.

"What do you think you're doing" An angry Henry stood from his chair and glared at the boy. "This" The boy stated casually, pulling the goggles from Takato's head, ripping the strap off, and throwing the goggles at Takato's head.

The brunette felt tears filling his eyes, which start to fall onto the cold floor. "That's it" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs, he moved closer to the boy.

"Don't get involved Henry, you wouldn't want to leave another school, would you? You gay bastard" The boy spoke calmly; the whole class erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

Henry looked to where Takato had fallen, but couldn't see the brunette anywhere. The tanned-boy ran-out of the chaotic class room, and started his search for Takato.

The brunette walked weakly, he was holding his injured arm and his broken goggles. Takato fell; exhausted, at the base of a huge tree. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep take-over him.

"Takato, Takato... Takato" Henry shouted the brunette's name hundreds of times, he had to find him, and he had to see if he was okay. Seeing a lonely tree, Henry sat at the foot of it, not realising that Takato was metres away.

"Where could he be" Henry spoke to himself, truly worried about his friend. The tanned-boy hears a small whimper from the other side of the tree; he walks to the other side, seeing the miserable Takato.

"Takato, I've been so worried about you" Henry spoke, sitting next to Takato, not caring that Takato might find-out that he likes him. "Nobody cares about me, everyone hates me" Takato admits dejectedly, ashamed of himself.

"Takato... I like you; I honestly don't know how anyone couldn't. I know what it feels like, to get bullied, at my old school I got bullied because I am... I'm gay" Henry felt tears filling his eyes as he admitted his true sexuality; he was scared that Takato wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

"You probably won't want to be my friend now, but let me tell you this... I promise you, I will always like you, no-matter what. You're the nicest person I've ever met"

Takato's face was buried in his hands, he didn't move at all. Henry stood-up and started to walk-away. "Bye, Takato" The tanned-boy spoke, barely-above whisper, his tears were now reaching the ground.

The brunette stood-up and reached for Henry's hands, he grabbed them both and turned Henry around. "Henry... Thank you, for everything. Of-course I still want to be your friend" Takato spoke, just has he had finished, he was embraced by Henry.

The brunette returned the hug. The two friends shared each other's warmth and love.

Dear Diary,

I now know what true friendship feels like; even with Kazu it was never this strong. Me and Henry, we were made for each other, he makes me feel safe, just by being near me. I hope this never, ever ends.

Thanks for reading.

Thanks, again, for all the reviews.

Please, R&R. x


	5. Silent Rhythm Of The Heart

Hey, fifth chapter finally up, sorry it took so long.

Ok, anyone who thought that the boy who pushed Takato was Kazu, it wasn't, it was one of the popular kids from school.

Also, I understand that the chapter did rush into things a little quickly; I just wanted to continue with the plot, I didn't want to spend too much time on one part.

Anyway let's get on with the fifth chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 5- Silent Rhythm Of The Heart

Dear Diary,

It has been 3 weeks since I first met Henry, we talk a lot at school and we walk home together. Kazu informed me yesterday that he going to stop with his relatives far-away, he is going to be gone for a year.

I have had these weird feelings towards Henry; I have never felt them before. Sure, I've had a crush before, but this is something completely different, I can't explain the way he makes me feel.

Today is my school's trip; we are going to be stopping the night in tents, near a stream. I need to get ready now, I'll write more in you later. X

Cool wind blows through the school yard as dozens of teenagers rush onto the stationary coach which will soon take them on their trip. Takato made his way through the chaotic crowd, avoiding the people that usually bully him.

The goggle-less boy finally made his way onto the blue coach. "Takato, over here" A familiar voice reached the brunette's ears, it was Henry, the tanned-boy was waving his hand in Takato's direction.

The brunette immediately understood the hand gesture made by Henry. Taking a seat next to the tanned-boy, Takato glanced out of the window which was next to Henry.

"Do you want to sit on the window-side" Henry asked Takato, noticing the the brunette was looking out of the window. "...Yes please" Takato spoke shyly, standing up, so that the two could swap places.

When the pair had swapped seats, the brunette reached for his seat belt, he struggled to loosen it successfully. Noticing this, Henry reached over and held Takato's seat belt.

"Here, let me" The tanned-boy spoke casually while he adjusted the brunette's seat belt, Takato was blushing madly, noticing just how close Henry's hands were to touching his waist.

The tanned-boy finished, receiving gratitude from Takato. Half of the gratitude was for stopping him blushing.

After the teacher had checked that everyone was on-board, the coach's engine started and they were on their way.

Later that day;

The coach had stopped near an old forest, the school children had paired-up to go and find somewhere to put their tents up.

The sky turned a deep-shade of orange as Takato and Henry walked, looking for a place to put their tent up. "What about here" Henry asked, receiving a quick nod off Takato.

The boys were in a small opening, they were next to an old stream. A single rain drop falls from the sky and lands on Takato's nose; the brunette looks up and feels multiple raindrops hit every part of his face.

"We need to get this tent up quick" Takato spoke urgently, looking-back towards Henry. The tanned-boy nodded in response and the boys began assembling the tent.

The young brunette shivers, holding his arms tightly around his body. Henry looks toward Takato, concerned for the brunette.

The silver-eyed boy took his orange jacket off and passed it to the still-shivering Takato. "Here you go" Henry spoke, trying not to blush.

"Won't you be cold" Takato spoke softly, staring at Henry's offered jacket. "Nah, anyway, you look colder than me" Takato blushed and took the jacket; he started to put it on.

"Thanks Henry, really" Henry smiled warmly at the brunette and continued to assemble the tent. "No problem" Henry spoke happily, trying to hide his obvious blush.

When the boys had finally built the tent, the rain had died-down; only a few rain drops were falling from the sky. Henry let-out an exasperated yawn, he felt tired as he stretched his tanned-arms.

"Let's get some sleep" Henry suggested, climbing into the tired tent. The brunette nodded to himself and followed Henry into the newly-built tent.

The tent was quite small, but it would easily fit the both of them comfortably inside. Takato zipped-up the entrance to the tent; he turned-around to see Henry fidgeting around with something in his backpack.

"What are you looking for, Henry" the brunette questioned with a confused look upon his tilted head. "Erm... Could you close your eyes" The blushing Henry asked shyly, not wanting Takato to see what he had in his backpack.

"Erm, ok" The brunette did as Henry had asked; he closed his crimson eyes as he sat cross-legged on the tent's floor.

Henry took an object out of his backpack; it was covered in Digimon wrapping paper, he held Takato's hands together and placed the object on them.

"Ok, you can look now" Henry spoke to the patient Takato; the brunettes surprised eyes open and examined the package. "Did you get this for me?" Takato asked, wondering why Henry would have got him a present.

"Yeah, open it" Henry answered, sitting down cross-legged in-front of the happy brunette. Takato carefully opened the neatly-wrapped present.

Underneath the wrapping paper was a brand new pair of shiny goggles. The brunette looked at the goggles in awe; he couldn't believe that anyone would do this for him.

"Do you like them" Henry asked, feeling that he already knew the answer. Putting the new goggles upon his head, the brunette smiled warmly at Henry.

"Like them? I love them" Takato answered, he moved-forward and hugged Henry with true happiness surrounding him.

Henry hugged Takato back and a happy giggle escaped his lips. When the two boys ended the hug, Henry looked at the brunette and spoke. "Let's get ready for bed"

After giving a slight nod, the brunette took his borrowed jacket off, followed-by his t-shirt. "I'm going to go to the toilet, ok" Henry questioned the brunette, climbing-out of the tent.

Takato was left taking his trainers and socks off; he arranged his clothes in a neat pile, while searching for his pyjamas in his tightly-packed backpack.

After finding his pyjamas, the brunette put his pyjama-top on and continued to remove his quite mucky trousers, he hadn't realised just how dirty they had got from walking.

Finally, removing his underpants, Takato realised that his pyjama-bottoms were on the other side of the tent. Crawling over to them, the brunette was half-way through dressing himself with them, when Henry's head appears in the tent's entrance.

Takato blushes uncontrollably and pulls his pyjama-bottoms up as quickly as he could, hoping that Henry didn't see anything. "Erm... Hey, Henry" the brunette tried to speak casually, but still sounded nervous.

"Hey, Takato" Henry spoke mundanely, acting oblivious to the sight which he had just witnessed. Producing a sigh of relief, believing that Henry had bought his casual acting, the brunette climbs-into his sleeping-bag.

After Henry had got dressed into his pyjamas, he too got into his sleeping-bag, which was very close to Takato's. After surviving five minutes in the tight, uncomfortable sleeping-bags, the young boys decide to join the sleeping-bags together, to form a quilt.

The brunette blushed suddenly, not realising before just how close he and Henry would be once the quilt was formed. The boys' faces were inches from each other; they were both blushing through the darkness.

"Good night, Takato" Henry spoke softly, closing his eyes, still facing the blushing brunette. "Good night, Henry" Takato replied to the already-sleeping Henry. He then found himself falling-asleep as well.

Dear Diary,

I have decided I am going to ask Henry tomorrow, about my feelings. I won't say they're about him, I'll just, make something up. I need to know if he's ever felt the same way about anyone, maybe even, me.

Thanks for reading chapter 5.

Chapter 6 up soon.

Thanks for reading.

Thank you for anyone who has ever reviewed.

Please, R&R. x


	6. Profound Feelings

Hey, chapter 6 up.

Thanks for everyone who has followed my story so-far.

And special thanks for the ones who have reviewed.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 6- Profound Feelings

Takato Matsuki awoke slowly, noticing the morning light surrounding the tent which effortlessly penetrated the thin material. The brunette also noticed something which made him blush a deep-shade of red.

Takato knew that he slept quite close to Henry the night before, but when he looked, he saw Henry curled-up close to his side with one of his tanned-arms draped across his waist.

The brunette closed his eyes tightly, trying frantically to make his blush disappear. Unbeknownst to Takato, Henry's eyes open and they also notice the position they are in. The tanned-boy didn't want to move his arm, in-case he woke the brunette, he closed his silver eyes.

This pattern of events continued for the next few minutes, until the two boys opened their eyes at the same time and glanced at each other, blushing madly.

Henry moved his arm away from the brunette's waist as swiftly as he could, to the relief of the other boy as much as himself. There was a moment of silence within the tent, only the sound of the happy birds chirping from outside could be heard.

"...What do you want to do today" Henry finally spoke, at long last getting-over his embarrassment. The brunette sat up, balancing on his elbows while he looked-down at the tanned-boy. "Well, there's a stream, we could, go for a swim" Takato suggested, falling-back onto his improvised pillow which was made-up of his clothes.

Sensing the excitement hidden-deep within the brunette's voice, Henry looked into the ground. "...I didn't bring my swimming-shorts" The tanned-boy spoke shamefully, feeling that he had disappointed the brunette.

Takato paused for a second, like he was in deep-thought, he then smiled at Henry. "That's ok, I brought 2 pairs, and you can use mine" Takato explained to the happy tanned-boy.

The brunette thought again, then stood up and shyly opened his hand; he moved his hand in-front of Henry with a blush upon his face, inviting the tanned-boy to hold it. Henry also blushed, but smiled at Takato and grabbed the brunette's out-stretched hand, the both of them ignoring the sudden blushes.

Takato lead the both of them outside, into the cool morning wind, he looked mischievously at the stream and then at Henry's confused face. Finally understanding what the brunette meant, Henry returned the mischievous smile and glanced quickly at the stream.

Without saying another word, the boys ran hand-in-hand ran towards the stream, still wearing their pyjamas. Taking one final leap, the pair was suddenly soaking-wet; they surfaced above the water, laughing at each other's mutual behaviour.

"Hey, Takato" Henry spoke casually, looking at the brunette merrily. "What" Takato questioned, quite suspicious about Henry's tone. The tanned-boy answered the silly question by lightly splashing some water at Takato's joyful face.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay for that" The brunette spoke jokingly; he started to chase Henry around the stream, trying to catch him. "If you sing to me, I'll let you catch me" The tanned-boy offered jokingly, causing the brunette to blush heavily.

"I'm not going to sing, Henry" Takato spoke; he was still trying to catch the fast, tanned-boy. "Why not, I've heard you, your really good" This comment made the brunette blush even more, which he thought was impossible.

After a lot more pathetic attempts of catching Henry were made by the brunette, he gave-up and the both of them re-entered the tent to get changed into their swimming-shorts.

"I'll get changed outside, if you want" Henry offered, remembering yesterday's embarrassing scenario. "No, it's ok" The brunette replied, realising that he probably looked ridiculous yesterday, when he got easily embarrassed by Henry's presence.

So, the two boys got changed into their swimming-shorts, with only a slight-hint of embarrassment lingering in the air.

The sun rose to its highest position in the sky, it shone upon the two boys, they were sitting on a bank which surrounded the lake, and they had their bare-feet dangling in the cold water. They were both wearing a pair of tight, black swimming-shorts.

Takato looked nervously over at Henry; he then stared at the calm water. "Something wrong" Henry asked the brunette, noticing that something was bothering him. Takato then plucked-up all of his courage and looked deep-within Henry's silver eyes.

"Henry... Have you ever... Loved someone" The sudden question took the tanned-boy by-surprise, his eyes widen and he tries to think of something to say. "Erm, well, you see... I don't know" Henry dropped his head in-shame; no-one really ever liked him.

The brunette noticed that he had said something wrong and moved his head so that he was in Henry's view. "I'm sorry Henry, I didn't mean to upset you" Takato spoke apologetically, trying to mend what he had said.

"No, it's ok, it's just that... Nobody's ever liked me, I got bullied at my old school, so I just tried to keep away from people all-together, but I'm glad that I met you" Henry spoke shyly, blushing about telling someone about his true feelings.

"Me too, and I'm sorry about what happened to you" The brunette agreed, also blushing for the hundredth time today. "Takato, in two weeks I'm going to be moving-away for 6 months" Henry suddenly spoke, wanting to get the news off his chest.

"Six months, but what will I do" Takato spoke, he hadn't realised just how dependant he became of the tanned-boy. "I mean, erm... what will we do before you go" Takato corrected-himself, hoping that Henry would believe that he had said the wrong thing.

"We have the next two weeks off school; we will have to meet up some time before I go" Henry spoke, trying-not to seem too eager. "Yeah, that'd be great" The brunette tried to hide his obvious sadness as he said this.

The young boys were engulfed by a deadly silence as they both watched over the lonely stream. They thought-about what things they could do in the next two weeks, before Henry travelled-away.

Dear Diary,

Today I learnt that Henry is going to be moving-away for 6 months! He is leaving in two weeks! Before he goes, I am going to make sure I spend as much time with him as possible.

The next two weeks are going to be the best of my life, we are off school, so I am going to arrange a trip back to the stream which we stopped-at last night. I'm sure that he's going to love it, I'll get him a special present, as well.

I still can't believe that he got me a brand new pair of goggles. When he told me that he was bullied at his old school, and that nobody ever liked him, I tried not to cry. How could anyone not like him, he is so nice, not-to-mention, cute.

I'm going to bed now, good-night. X

Thanks for reading chapter 6.

Thanks for anyone who has reviewed.

Please, R&R. xxx


	7. Underneath Your Heart

Hey, chapter 7 finally up.

For anyone who was wondering, Takato is fourteen in this story.

Thank you, for anyone who has reviewed

And, thanks, for everyone who's read my story.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 7- Underneath Your Heart

Slowly walking in the morning sun, Takato felt disappointed with himself; it was three days into the two weeks he and Henry had off school and he hadn't visited his friend once. The optimistic brunette was going to make up for it today; he was on his way to Henry's house now.

Upon Takato's head were the shiny goggles which Henry had recently bought him. The suddenly nervous brunette saw Henry's house, he unexpectedly didn't feel so optimistic about the idea. Even though he was very nervous, Takato swiftly found himself knocking on the tanned-boy's front door.

A young woman answered the door; she blinked at the sight of the blushing brunette with a confused Look upon her face. "You must be, Takato" The young woman spoke, suddenly remembering that her son was talking about having a new friend called Takato.

"... Yeah" The simply shy brunette answered, surprised that the young woman knew his name. Moving-out of the door-way, the young woman stepped to the side and invited the new acquaintance into her house.

"Henry's upstairs if you want to see him" Henry's mother stated casually to the careful Takato who had just entered her home. "Thank you" The grateful brunette spoke sweetly to Henry's mother, before making his way up the dozen-or-so stairs.

Henry Wong was sitting on his computer chair; a slow love song was gliding-out of the several speakers positioned in various locations around the tanned-boy's very tidy bedroom. "Hello, can I come in" A familiar voice was heard from outside his bedroom door, so Henry turned his music off and walked quite quickly over to the door.

"Hiya, Henry" Were the first words to escape the joyful brunette's lips as Henry opened the door. The ecstatic brunette strolled over to Henry's bed and sat on it; he fidgeted side-to-side, and tried to make himself comfortable.

"Takato, what are you doing here" The tanned-boy asked happily, shutting his bedroom door, being careful not to make the wrong impression with his question. "I...I have a surprise for you" Takato spoke shyly, but excitedly at the same time.

Before the surprised Henry could reply, the brunette stood-up and produced a piece of red fabric from his blue jacket's pocket. "Here, turn-around" Takato softly ordered the confused tanned-boy.

Following the brunette's instructions, Henry turned-around and the brunette placed the red fabric over his eyes. After finishing the improvise blindfold, Takato quickly started walking towards the door.

"Now, follow me" The brunette spoke, forgetting that he had just blindfolded the tanned-boy. "But, I can't see where I'm going" Henry stated matter-of-factly, causing the brunette to walk apologetically, back to where Henry stood.

"I'm sorry Henry, erm... Take my hand" Takato suggested, lightly grabbing one of Henry's hands, feeling relief run through him as he felt the other boy tighten his grip.

Both of the young boys walk happily hand-in-hand through the entrance of the sunny, warm park. "Where are we going, Takato" Henry asked, knowing full-well that the brunette wasn't going to answer his, by-now, clichéd question.

"I told you Henry, it's a surprise" The brunette spoke, exactly how Henry had anticipated it. Finally, to Henry's relief; after five more minutes of walking, they both stopped, Henry sat down, and reluctantly let-go of Takato's hand, feeling soft grass beneath his bare-hands.

"Can I take it off now" The excited Henry asked, reaching for the red blindfold. "No, just a little while longer" Takato spoke, causing the tanned-boy to take his impatient hands away from the red blindfold.

The uncomplaining Henry heard the brunette's footsteps and the occasional thump from when he had clumsily fallen-over something. "Ok, now you can look" The merry Takato spoke, untying the red blindfold, and removing it from Henry's soft hair.

The astonished Tanned-boy's eyes widen as he sees the view in-front of him, he looks at the sight in-awe.

A red and white chequered blanket was laid-across the soft grass neatly; On-top of it were dozens of different foods, including some fresh bread. "I made you a picnic, I made the bread myself" The happy brunette spoke shyly and proudly as he explained his thoughtful gesture to the tanned-boy.

"Thank you, Takato... You are so cute" The brunette blushed deeply; he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. Henry didn't mean to say that, he also blushed and looked-away from the mutually flustered brunette.

"...Takato, I've been thinking about...When I'm going" The tanned-boy spoke, still not looking at the brunette. "So have I" Takato spoke, before Henry could continue, then, silence filled the area.

Neither of the boys knew what to say, they were just thinking about how much they are going to miss each other when their apart. The thinking brunette came to the conclusion that it was a waste of time being unhappy about something that's inevitably going to happen anyway, you should just enjoy the time you do have with that special someone.

After this registered in Takato's mind, he started eating some of the fresh bread that was on the picnic blanket, he picked a separate baguette and offered it to the still-thinking Henry. "Thanks" The tanned-boy spoke, taking the baguette and smiling warmly at the content brunette.

The young boys sat cross-legged while they ate the picnic, Takato made various attempts of making jokes, they weren't that funny, but Henry laughed anyway.

Leaving only a small amount of food, the pair started to pack the remains of the picnic away; they put them in Takato's backpack. "Today was really great, Takato" Henry spoke gratefully, with true happiness in his voice; he received a kind smile in-return from the brunette.

The teenagers started walking once-again, they found a, green hill covered-in beautifully green jewels of grass, they sat-down at the top, over-looking the whole park. "The view is unbelievable" Henry stated, moving his head from the park, to look at the peaceful brunette.

The tanned-boy continued looking at Takato, he wanted to ask something, but was trying to find the right words. He then thought that if he just asked bluntly, then, maybe, it might work.

"Takato...Could you, sing a song" Henry asked shyly, still looking at the day-dreaming brunette. "A song, what song" Takato thought-aloud, snapping-out of his daydreaming, he was now looking into the tanned-boy's silver eyes.

"What about, the one you were singing, when you were walking home" Henry suggested, causing the suddenly embarrassed brunette to blush wildly. The shy Takato looked at the sky, as-if for advice, he honestly didn't think that he was very good at singing, good at anything for that matter.

"Please" Henry spoke sweetly, as sweetly as he could, which wasn't hard, when he was this close to the angelic Takato. The brunette couldn't say no to the angelic Henry.

"Ok, I'll sing, but I'm not very good" Takato warned Henry, then turned to face the view of the park, which was slowly being taken-over by the evening sky. Henry watched Takato's movement joyfully, the nervous brunette's mouth opens, and he starts to sing, letting the lyrics softly escape his lips;

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

It's almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone, or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

And it just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever, and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Baby I'm amazed by you

Dear Diary,

Today went amazingly; everything went according to plan, well, almost everything. Henry asked me to sing a song, but what he didn't know, is that every word of the song that I sung, was about him.

One day, I might be able to stop wanting to be with him every second of the day

One day, I might be able to stop blushing every time he's near me.

And, one day, I might be able to forget about him, for six months he's away.

But...I really don't want to.

There is only one thing that I want to do 'one day', and that's to tell him how much I love him. That's right, love him, I've made-up my mind, I'm just going to accept it; I'm in love with Henry Wong.

I'll write more in you tomorrow, k? X

That's the end of chapter 7.

I have been waiting absolutely ages to say that, it's taken me since Tuesday to write this. It's so annoying, when all you want to do is write, but everything that could get in he way of it, get's in the way. Argh, I hate that.

Anyway, moan over.

Hope you enjoyed reading.

Chapter 8 updated very soon.

Please, R&R.


	8. How Deep Is Your Love

Hey, chapter 8 finally up.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R. xx

Out Of Reach: Chapter 8- How Deep Is Your Love

Day 7;

The calm moonlight danced through the window. Crimson and silver eyes meet; they look, unblinking at each other. Both of the boys stay silent, they didn't know what to say. The blushing brunette's face proves that the words previously spoken were the words of truth. "You...Love me?"

Takato's mind races-back to the start of the day;

"Takato, phone" The lazy brunette's mother shouts up the stairs. Takato was still in bed; his head was buried underneath his sheets; he tried to block-out his mother's calls, this, however, proved to be unsuccessful.

"I'm still in bed" The frustrated brunette shouted, pulling the sheets off of his head. "Have it your own way" The brunette's mother spoke, as if to herself, she then picked the phone up. "Yes, I'm sorry Henry; he says that he is still in bed"

Takato's eyes-widen at the sound of Henry's name, he races out of bed, ignoring the coldness of the floor on his bare-feet, and he reached the bottom of the stairs, still wearing his pyjamas. He saw his mother about to put the phone down.

"Stop, I'm up" The exasperated brunette shouted melodramatically, causing his mother to laugh at herself. "Here you go, Romeo" His mother spoke, handing her blushing son the phone, still laughing to herself lightly as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Henry" Takato spoke into the phone, breathing profoundly from running down the stairs. "Takato, are you okay? You're breathing heavily" The blushing brunette laughed nervously. "No, I'm alright, so, how's it going" Takato spoke casually, trying to change the subject quickly as he could.

"Erm, I was wondering if you wanted to...If you wanted to go to the cinema with me, toni-""Sure" Takato spoke, before the shy Henry could finish his sentence. "Ok, my mum's taking us, so, I'll see you at seven, ok?" "That'd be great, seeya" The happy brunette finished, nodding to himself as he put the phone back onto the set of drawers.

Takato walked-over to the kitchen, and popped his head around the doorway. "I'm having a shower, mum" Takato spoke, walking back up the stairs and into the bathroom, he pressed a button to turn the warm shower on. "I thought you might" The brunette's mother spoke to herself, again, laughing lightly.

Takato shut the bathroom window, he realised that it would get steamy, due to the warm shower being on, but he figured that he wouldn't be in that long, anyway. The brunette closed the bathroom door and proceeded to take his pyjamas off.

Takato shivered because of the sudden coldness of the bathroom, he quickly stepped into the shower, and welcomed the warm water which fell-upon him. The brunette's hair became soaked-in the humid water, he ran his fingers through-it, trying to make sure that he washed every centimetre possible.

After washing himself thoroughly, the fresh Takato hopped-out of the shower and opened the bathroom window, causing the inevitable steam to slowly flee through it. While drying his chocolate-brown hair with a blue towel, the brunette carefully contemplated what he was going to wear tonight.

Strolling into his cluttered bedroom with a towel around his wet waist, Takato finished drying himself, and got dressed into his usual attire, already agreeing with himself previously, that he was going to get dressed into his 'good' clothes tonight.

The day went-by very slowly for the bored brunette, he tried to occupy himself with anything he could, just to pass the time. Takato soon found-himself at his table, in his room, drawing a random picture on some paper.

Only after finishing it, did the nicely shocked brunette discover that he had, in-fact, drew a picture of Henry. Sighing to himself, the brunette felt his head softly hit the table; he had his head buried deep-within his arms, he suddenly and unexpectedly felt tired.

After a few hours, crimson eyes open, and Takato glances-over at his clock, rubbing his eye, he noticed that it was 18:45. Feeling his eyes-widen in realisation, the suddenly speedy brunette races-around the house, not quite sure about what he was looking for.

"Looking for these" The brunette's mother spoke casually, holding Takato's 'good' clothes. "Oh, thanks mum; you're a life-saver" Clothes-in-hand, the happy brunette hurried into his bedroom. After getting undressed once more, Takato pulled a black shirt over his head; it had white lines running vertically down it and smart, short sleeves.

Next, the brunette pulled a pair of black/blue skinny-fit jeans onto his slender legs. Finally, finishing the look with a pair of brand-new trainers, which the brunette only reserved for the most special of special occasions, the brunette stood in-front of the mirror.

Takato decided to leave his goggles at home, he understood that Henry might be upset about that fact, but was assured when he thought about how nice he was going to do his hair for him. The brunette arranged his very soft hair, so-that it looked perfect for Henry.

Giving one final nod to himself, the ready Takato glanced at the clock to see that it was, 19:00. The brunette smirked to himself, at his luckiness, as he clumsily nearly fell-down the stairs. Grabbing some money off the kitchen's counter, which his mum had left for him, the brunette heard a knock at the door.

Not wanting to look too-eager, the overjoyed brunette casually strolled towards the door, he pushed the handle down, and he immediately saw Henry's smile, the one he loved so much. "Hiya, Takato" Takato heard Henry's sweet voice, and couldn't resist any longer.

Takato launched-forward and hugged Henry warmly, the tanned-boy didn't expect this and blushed uncontrollably. Both of the boys' mothers watched, confused about the boys' 'friendship' they didn't even know they were friends, until recently.

Realisation hit the suddenly embarrassed Takato; he now knew that both his, and Henry's mothers, had seen him hug the tanned-boy. The blushing brunette's mother moved to the side of Takato, acting oblivious to the hug which she had just witnessed.

"Nice to meet you Henry, I've heard a lot about you" She held-out her hand, and the blushing Henry shook it. Takato was blushing even more, from what his mother had said, he tried to escape from the situation as fast as he could.

"Anyway, the film's on soon, so, we'd better be off" Takato suggested, wanting to stop Henry and his mother talking for as long as possible. "Ok, have fun guys" To the relief of Takato, his mother spoke, shutting the door behind the two young boys.

The pair walked to Henry's mother's car in silence, they were surprised by how many embarrassing scenarios had happened already. The brunette got into the red car first, then Henry followed, they both sat next to each other, in the back seats of the car.

As the car drove away, Henry's mother started to speak. "So, are you two...Boyfriends now" She asked, intrigued about the previous hug, she was really just teasing Henry in-front of his friend. Takato smiled as he laughed lightly, noticing that Henry's mother was just trying to embarrass him, and it was working.

As the brunette watched the multiple shades of red cover Henry's cheeks, he realised something, is this how silly he always looked when he blushed in-front of Henry? And, was it that obvious? Did Henry know that he liked him?

Takato was brought from his thoughts, by the car arriving at the destination, the cinema.

Sorry for the abrupt ending to the chapter.

It's just that, I've been writing for three and a half hours straight, and, I know that I didn't really get anywhere with the story, but, I just wanted to update something, and, I think it's an okay cliff-hanger anyway.

I think I might be taking too-long on part of the plot, if it seems that the same things are happening, or your getting bored, please tell me.

Or, if you don't mind me going slow on some parts, so-that I can properly emphasise certain elements, to give the story more meaning in the end, then, that's ok as well.

Thanks for reading.

Please, R&


	9. Silent Secrets

Hiya, Chapter 9 finally updated.

I know I don't usually update until the weekends anymore, but I really wanted to do this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

Thanks for anyone who's read my story.

Let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 9- Silent Secrets

Takato Matsuki reached for the car's interior door handle, he pulled it, but the car's door stubbornly remained shut. The confused brunette shot a very embarrassed glance towards Henry; the tanned-boy understood Takato's confusion and acted straight-away.

Without further ado, Henry leaned-over the flustered brunette's waist and unlocked the door. "Try it now" The tanned-boy spoke happily, reluctantly returning to his previous sitting position. This time, the relived Takato opened the door successfully.

Both of the content boys hopped out of the red car. "Have a good time, k" Henry's mother spoke, while she started the car's engine. "Oh, Henry, don't spill anything down your shirt" The flustered Henry's mother succeeded in embarrassing her son one- final time, as she drove off, into the distance.

The sky was clear, only a few stars intruded the magnificent sight of the angelic moon-light. Both of the young boys walked close together, as they opened the door to the cinema. "What do you want to watch, Henry" The casual brunette spoke sweetly, truly wanting Henry to pick the film.

The tanned-boy noticed Takato's innocent, 'inconspicuous' glance, it was directed at a movie poster for a romantic, love film. "What about, that one" Henry spoke, pointing at the afore-mentioned poster, he pretended like it was his choice.

Takato simply nodded, trying not to smile at his friend's choice. After the pair had bought their tickets, they advanced on the food counter. "What are you getting, Takato" An interested Henry asked, looking at one of the various popcorn-machines which were attached to the wall.

The brunette looked at the ground, then at Henry's face. "Do you want to, share some popcorn" Takato asked shyly, diving into his pocket to find some money. Henry was going to answer the question, but he figured that the brunette already knew what he was going to say.

After buying their popcorn and drinks, the teenagers walked into a bright room which had a huge screen on the wall. They both sat next to each other, on two of the many free seats in the room. Only a few other customers were in the cinema, they were sat quite far away from Takato and Henry.

The brunette sat still while Henry was fidgeting with all of the food and drinks, the tanned-boy finally settled when his eyes met Takato's. After an eternity, when the brunette's crimson eyes didn't blink once, Henry became confused and looked-away.

"What, have I got something on my face" Henry asked, still confused about Takato's undying stare. Letting a lonely sigh escape his lips, the bland brunette moved his eyes to the cold floor beneath his feet. "It's...nothing"

All of the lights die in the room, signalling the film to start, but the screen remained black. The lost boys could only just see each other in the new darkness. "Takato, did I say something wrong" A concerned Henry spoke, he ignored the sudden darkness.

The brunette looked stubbornly at Henry, he didn't want to admit his true feelings for the tanned-boy, because then it would be too hard to see him go. "No, I'm just tired" Henry seemed unconvinced at Takato's lie, but nodded anyway; he understood that whatever it was that Takato didn't want to tell him, it must be quite private, and he didn't like to tread where he wasn't welcome.

After a brief silence passed, the screen still hadn't shown any signs of playing the film. "Shall we just go" A frustrated Henry asked, even though the frustration wasn't apparent in his voice. "Yeah" The brunette spoke simply, he was also annoyed about the screen.

The boys stood and tried to make their way out of the shadowy room, they held their hands melodramatically in-front of them, each trying to find something to hold onto. Takato felt something soft, he looked closer, and it was Henry's shirt.

The tanned-boy hadn't noticed, but Takato continued holding his shirt; he was blushing wildly. When the pair had finally made their way out of the room, the brunette quickly took his hands off Henry's shirt and hid them behind his back casually, laughing nervously as the tanned-boy turned his head.

"It's going to be another two hours before my mum picks us up" Henry stated matter-of-factly, he took his phone out of his pocket as he exited the cinema. "Well...You could always, stop at my house tonight" The blushing brunette spoke swiftly, as he followed Henry out of the cinema.

"...Would that be, okay" Henry asked, concerned about what Takato's mum might say. "Of-course it would, if you want to" The happy brunette spoke reassuringly to Henry. "I'd love to" The tanned-boy spoke a bit too excitedly; he accidentally made himself blush a deep-shade of red.

After Henry had rang his mum, informing her of where he was stopping, the tanned-boy found- himself walking with the cutest brunette in the world, Takato Matsuki. An hour passed and the pair were still walking, each tried to start new conversations, but they soon died-down into the cold, dark moonlighted night.

The tired tanned-boy yawned exasperatingly, Takato noticed this and spoke. "Henry, do you want a piggy-back" "but, you're supposed to be the tired one" Henry tried to reason with the persistent brunette.

"Please Henry, I know you're tired, let me look after you for once" After this was said, it was obvious that the stubborn brunette wasn't going to give-up any time soon, and Henry was tired anyway. "Ok, you can give me a piggy-back" The tanned-boy gave-in, both of the boys stopped where they were, on the lonely, exhausted street.

The thrilled Takato placed his hands on his thighs and crouched-down. Henry carefully climbed onto Takato's back and tried to distribute his weight evenly, so that he didn't hurt the thoughtful brunette. After Henry was safely on his back, the brunette stood and continued the walk, with the tanned-boy softly holding his arms around Takato's neck.

Takato continued to carry Henry for another thirty minutes; they were only a few streets away from Takato's house. "...Takato..." "Yeah" When no response is heard, the confused brunette turns his head to see that Henry had fallen asleep.

'He was talking about me, in his sleep" Takato thought to himself, as he ventured even closer to his house. The brunette realised that it was probably not a good idea to show up, with Henry like this, but he didn't want to wake the tanned-boy either.

Fianlly, after an eternity of pondering and travelling, the brunette neared his house; he decided that his mother would have probably already gone to bed by-now, and left the door open for him. Takato's anticipations of his mother's actions were correct, he opened the door, closing it behind him, and carried Henry up the many stairs.

After entering his cluttered bedroom, the tired brunette placed Henry carefully upon his bed. Takato moved the bed-sheets from under the tanned-boy's sleeping figure, and placed them over him, comfortingly.

"...Takato..." Henry spoke in his sleep once-more, the brunette's eyes-widen and he sits on the bed, close to the sleeping tanned-boy. "Go to sleep" Takato whispered, waving his warm hand through Henry's silky hair.

"Good-night, my love"

That's the end of chapter 9.

Wait, chapter 9, is that right?

I didn't know I had done that many chapters.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading.

Chapter 10 up soon

Thanks for reading.

Please, R&R. x


	10. Just Friends

Hey, I think I might be finally over this writer's block.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages.

Thanks for everyone who's still stuck by me.

Thanks for the reviews.

Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Out Of Reach: chapter 10- Just Friends

Henry Wong's breathing was light, his body still, as he lay on Takato's warm bed. The brunette's hands swiftly, yet cautiously, dive under the bed sheets and remove Henry's shoes. "...Takato" The tanned-boy spoke softly in his sleep once more, though this time his silver eyes open.

"Henry, I'm sorry I woke you" The apologetic tone within Takato's voice was very apparent, Henry notices this and shows the brunette one of his warm smiles. Feeling instantly better, Takato casually moves his head down. He notices that his hands were still under the bed-sheets; this causes an obvious blush to appear upon his flustered face.

The confused tanned-boy looks at Takato's hands, then back at his face. "Takato, what are you doing" Henry asked, though he really didn't mind the position of Takato's embarrassed hands. "Erm...You're shoes, I took them off" The brunette speaks quickly. He pulls his hands, along with Henry's shoes, out of the bed-sheets and melodramatically shows that they are in his hands.

Henry believes the story, but unexpectedly climbs out of the bed and stretches his slim arms above his head. The brunette curiously watches Henry as he mundanely continued looking-around the room. A sudden memory shot-through Takato's mind, but before he could do anything about it, he heard Henry's voice.

"Did, you draw this" The tanned-boy questioned, as he examined a certain picture which lay upon Takato's table. The frozen brunette mentally kicks himself for leaving that drawing there; he approaches Henry and looks over his shoulder.

The paper's image was reflected into Takato's crimson eyes, and his worst fear came to life; the drawing was the one that he had drawn, before Henry arrived, earlier in the day. "...Yes, I drew it" The pride-less brunette admitted, he dropped his head in shame.

"I love it" Henry's words make Takato's head rise, crimson eyes watch the tanned-boy's movements. "But, can I ask one question" The brunette nodded, though he knew that the question was the one which he had been dreading for the last five minutes.

"Why, why did you draw a picture of me" The brunette's blush was even-more apparent than before, as he tried to think of an answer. "Erm..." Takato trailed-off, the tanned-boy watched him closely, noticing the uncomfortable situation that he had put his friend in.

"Thank you" Henry spoke simply, signalling the end of the question. The flustered Takato's obvious relief made Henry laugh lightly to himself. The brunette glanced at the laughing Henry, and started laughing himself, though he didn't know why.

"Oh Henry, I love you" The brunette spoke casually, between his multiple laughs. It's only when Takato turned around and saw Henry's blush that he realised what he had said.

The calm moonlight danced through the window. Crimson and silver eyes meet; they look, unblinking at each other. Both of the boys stay silent, they didn't know what to say. The blushing brunette's face proves that the words previously spoken were the words of truth. "You...Love me?"

Henry asked, the boys were still staring at each other. "Yeah...As a friend" Takato spoke quickly, like he didn't really put much thought what he had said. He swiftly turned around and pretended to start making the bed. The tanned-boy was still stood in the same position, staring forward.

"Course" Henry spoke softly, he finally moved away from his monotonous position, and moved towards Takato's side. "Shall we get some sleep" Henry tried to continue casually, but the uniquely emotive atmosphere in the air was too great.

"Yeah, sure" Takato spoke joyfully, too joyfully; he was pretending to be happy, but Henry wasn't going to be believe his friends acting for a second. He was going to go along with it, though. After much debating between the two friends, over the sleeping arrangements. They finally decide that they are going to share Takato's bed.

They wanted to talk, but something was stopping them. They changed into their pyjamas, in silence. More silence followed as they didn't face each other once. Neither knew that the other had tears escaping from their eyes.

Slowly and silently, the friends drifted-off, into sleep.

That's the end of chapter 10.

I think the end was pretty weird.

But, it is 6AM, and I have been writing since 4AM, so, I might change it later-on.

Thanks for reading, everyone.

Please, R&R.

x


	11. Pain

Hey, a new chapter, up this soon?

Yeah, I'll be updating more frequently, to make up for all the time I've missed.

Thanks for the reviews.

Thanks for anyone who's read this, so-far.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Let's get on with the chapter.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 11- Pain

Day 8;

Multiple tears fall swiftly from Henry Wong's eyes, as he carefully advances down the Matsuki household's stairs. After the tanned-boy reached the bottom, he reaches for the front door's door handle, and turns it.

"Oh, Henry, I didn't know you were here" Takato's mother spoke tiredly, she had a morning coffee cup in her right hand. Henry turns, not letting-go of the door handle. The woman's eyes-widen as she notices Henry's tear-stained face. "Mrs Matsuki, I'm sorry"

The tanned-boy pulled the door open and ran-out of the house, leaving Takato's mother standing in the hallway.

The brunette wakes up lonely; his crimson eyes scan the empty space next to him. Takato winces slightly as his mother opens his bedroom door. "...Takato" His mother pauses in mid-sentence, she sits next to her son, on his bed.

"Takato, I know it's not always been easy for you, making friends" The ashamed brunette drops his head in realisation; he never did have any friends. "I also know that you pretend that it doesn't bother you, though it really does, right here"

The sad Takato's mother held the palm of her hand to her son's chest, where his heat is located. Tears started to fill Takato's eyes. How could she know these things? "But when you started to be friends with Henry, you were so happy, all of the time"

The suddenly nervous woman trailed-off; she knew what she wanted to ask her son, she just couldn't find the right words. "He left this morning, he was crying" was all Takato' mother could say.

"Mum...I think I, I" The brunette trailed-off; he didn't want his mother to find-out, but he had to tell her. "You, love him?" Takato's mother spoke softly. All the teary-eyed brunette could do was nod, letting the tears finally fall.

Takato quickly leapt into his mother's open-arms, and welcomed her warm embrace. Takato explained everything to his mother, while they sat on his bed. "Well, I have a secret to tell you" Takato's mother spoke, leaning-toward the curious brunette, who raised his ear beside his mother's mouth.

"This morning, before Henry went, he whispered something to you, while you he sleeping, then, he...He kissed you" This secret made the brunette's eyes water, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He, kissed me?" Takato's mouth was open, he wanted to cry; he just couldn't handle this.

The sobbing brunette pushed-himself up, and sped-out of the house. "Takato" His mother shouted after him. Wiping the tears from his eyes with his pyjama's sleeve, Takato ran down the street. His bare-feet hit the floor with every footstep, each hurt him, but he didn't care.

The brunette didn't exactly know where he was heading to; he entered the park, and sat on a lonely bench. Unbeknownst to the crying Takato, some of the bullies from school were watching his every move; they started to approach him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cry-baby, Takato" Although he recognised the voices, Takato's head didn't rise. The boys started to pick up pieces of dirt from the ground; they threw the dirt at the brunette's face.

"Stop it" Takato mumbled to himself, he raised his dirt-stained face. "What was that, you little bastard" "I said, stop it" Takato screamed. He stood-up and watched the boys' faces grow angrier. All o the boys pounced-on the brunette; numerous punches and kicks were thrown in his direction.

Takato finally found a break in their attacks, and fled from the five boys. The hurt brunette ran; his right leg was badly injured, causing him to limp as he ran. The boys didn't bother chasing after him; they thought that he wasn't worth their time.

Takato continued to run, he felt pain all-over his body. The tears that were once tears of sadness were now tears of pain. Still unsure of where he was going, the tired brunette tripped-over a huge rock, which was positioned beside an isolated tree.

Takato felt the last of his strength disappear, as he hit the ground. The brunette tried to raise his head, but it soon dropped again. "...Henry, I'm sorry" Takato's vision instantly transformed into darkness.

The unconscious brunette felt familiar hands on his body. "Takato, are you ok?" That voice, so familiar. "Takato, wake up"

"Kazu?"

That's the end of Chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed reading.

Please, R&R.

X ;) :D


	12. All My Love

Hey, chapter 12 finally up.

Sorry it took so long.

Thanks for all the reviews.

And, for anyone who's followed my story, so-far.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter;

Out Of Reach: Chapter 12- All My Love

The afternoon sun shone through the windows of the Matsuki bakery.

A nervous hand knocks several times on the door. Impatient feet, belonging to the same individual, tap continuously on the floor beneath them. Henry Wong was about to leave, but he saw a familiar woman on the other-side of the glass door.

The woman opened the door, she noticed who it was, and spoke.

"Oh Henry, is Takato with you?" The woman immediately asked as he opened the door. A look of concern and confusion grows upon the Tanned-boy's face. "I thought he'd be here" Henry states, although the look on his face had already stated it, long ago.

"He didn't come home last night, I wonder where he could be" The urgency and alarm were now fully-apparent within the mother's voice. "I'm sure he'll be alright" Henry tried to calm Takato's mother down, though he himself didn't believe it.

The woman notices Henry's efforts, and pretends that she is feeling better. "You'd better come inside" The brunette's mother advisedly spoke to Henry; she tried to make her request seem mundane. The obviously worried tanned-boy follows the woman into her bakery, and into the smell of freshly-baked bread.

The two people sit on the sofa; Henry sits quite close to Takato's mother. "He's done this before, ran-away" The woman starts, she looks at Henry calmly. He shoots her a curious look, wanting her to explain further.

"Before I and Takato's father got divorced, we would argue every day, we would..." A sigh escapes the woman as she trails-off. She looks uncomfortable, sharing her shameful secret with Henry. "One night, there was a fierce storm outside, and Takato walked in on us, while we were arguing.

Henry watched intently; his nod signaled the mother to continue. "He said he had, had enough, his father hit him and he ran-away" Tears started to appear in the corners of the woman's eyes. "His father left after that. I found Takato in an old building, in the park, two days later.

"I'm sure he's okay, wherever he is" Takato's mother stopped herself from crying, and stood-up. She casually headed for the kitchen. "Do you want to have a drink, Henry?" the still-worried woman spoke, grabbing two glasses from one of her many kitchen cupboards.

"Erm, no thanks, I'm going to go and look for Takato"

A certain brunette's hands recognize soft sheets underneath them. Crimson eyes slowly open and notice a familiar face. "Wake-up, sleepyhead" The familiar boy spoke teasingly; he was leaning-over the flustered Takato.

"Kazu" The surprised brunette shouted melodramatically, he quickly shot-up, and hugged Kazu. He felt pain in his back, Takato collapsed back-onto his pillow, bringing Kazu down with him. Their faces were blushingly close, each day was blushing; Takato let-go of Kazu, and Kazu regained his previous standing position.

"It's great to see you, Takato" Kazu spoke joyfully, he held-back, trying not to hug Takato again. "You too...why are you back, so-soon?" Takato asked, causing Kazu to blush, uncontrollably. "I...Forgot something" Kazu spoke quickly; he sat on the bed, next to Takato.

"Forgot, something?" The brunette enquired further. "Yeah...Are you going to try and get some more rest?" Kazu asked, he pulled the covers over Takato, who buried himself comfortingly, inside them.

Nodding to himself, Kazu started to exit the room. The brunette was instantly alerted when he heard the door open. "Kazu, please, don't leave me alone" Takato nearly shouted, Kazu turned-around, with a concerned look upon his face.

Takato realized how pitiful he must of looked, and dropped his head in shame. "Of-course I'll stay" Kazu grinned and sat back down, close to the brunette. Takato's crimson eyes close once again. "Hey Kazu" Takato whispered, his eyes were still closed. "Hmm?" Kazu moved his head closer to the brunette's face. "I'm glad your back"

"So am I" Kazu spoke softly, his head returned to its previous position. Takato's thoughts suddenly came-alive. 'Henry' the brunette thought to himself. Takato's eyes re-open, and he sits-up, the pain had randomly disappeared.

"I can't rest, I need to be somewhere" Kazu's surprised face was all the brunette could now see. "Your hurt, you can't go anywhere" Kazu tried to reason with Takato. "I'm feeling much better, thanks. I need to go now, sorry"

The brunette stood from the bed and started to walk towards the door. Takato felt a warm hand touch his wrist, this stopped him moving, and he turned-around. "Well, you can't go anywhere, in your pyjamas" Takato blushed as he looked-down, he was still wearing his pyjamas.

"I'll get you some clothes, wait here" Kazu dashed-out of the room, leaving the brunette, once-again, and sitting on the soft bed.

Takato's POV;

I need to see Henry now; Mum said he left the house. He probably thinks I don't like him. Does he still like me? Why does this have to be so complicated? I can't drag Kazu into this as well; I'll tell him that I need to get home.

Mum's probably worried about me too; I just wish that I told Henry the truth. I really do love him, with all my heart.

"Here, put these on" Kazu set a complete attire of clothes on the bed, next-to the brunette. "Thanks, Kazu" Takato tried to black-out the unhappy thoughts in his head; he wanted to act happy, in-front of Kazu.

Takato quickly got dressed into the clothes. "Oh, I forgot to say; I found these where you were fighting, with these guys. The brunette's curious eyes look closely at what Kazu's hands were holding. The once shiny goggles were now covered in mud.

"Why do people always have a problem with my goggles" Takato rhetorically asked himself, with a naïve tone. "I'll wash them for you, if you want?" The brunette shook his head, and opened the door, once-again. "Let's just go" Both of the boys walk-out of Kazu's house.

The unfamiliar smell of a montage of flowers attacks Henry Wong. He always thought that flowers were, over-rated, and didn't really show, 'true love' But, here he was, standing in-front of a coagulation of different varieties, of flowers.

After a lifetime of contemplating with his heart. He finally picks a bouquet of flowers. "Could I get these, please?" Henry speaks to the woman behind the counter, as he points at a wonderful bouquet of roses. "Sure, who's it to" Henry's face blushes, and his eyes-widen. "Wha-" The tanned-boy melodramatically speaks loudly, causing him further embarrassment.

"Who's name do you want on the tag?" The Lady explained, she held-up the blank tag, attached to the flowers. "Oh, sorry, erm…Takato" Henry was still blushing. "Takato, Takato Matsuki?" The lady asked, noticing Henry's blush increase, she already knew the answer. She grinned to herself.

"He's a cute kid, you're very lucky" The shop-keeper finished wrapping-up the bouquet of roses. Henry smiled warmly at the lady; he gave his money over, and exited the shop.

Henry's POV;

She's right, I am lucky to have Takato; he's always being nice to me. He said that he likes me as a friend, that should be enough. I'm always so, greedy. I don't deserve any of his love, not to mention, his friendship. I ran away, but I'm going to make it right; I won't make him love me, I'll le hi decide for himself.

I hope he loves me, the way I love him.

Evening colours mix-into the shy. Kazu and Takato were walking along the empty pavement; the park was in-view. "Hey, Takato, you want an ice-cream?" Kazu questioned the day-dreaming brunette. "…No, thanks" Takato answered, he just wanted to see Henry, wherever he was.

"Oh, come on" Kazu spoke enthusiastically, grabbing Takato by the wrist, and running towards a nearby ice-cream van. Once Kazu had bought the ice-creams, he found a bench in the park, to sit-down with the brunette.

"Is something, wrong?" Kazu asked Takato, he noticed that the brunette hadn't eaten any of his ice-cream. "I'm fine… I just don't feel like eating, I'm sorry" Takato spoke apologetically, he didn't want to make Kazu worry about him.

"Come on, let's go" Kazu suggested, standing-up once again. Takato threw his un-touched ice-cream into the bin, and followed Kazu up a grassy hill. The stunned brunette unexpectedly stopped, Kazu looked-back, with a concerned look upon his face.

"Takato, what's wrong?" When Kazu noticed negative tears fill the lost brunette's eyes, he ran towards him. "It's, just…memories" There, in-front of Takato; the building which he had hidden in the last-time he ran-away, was standing there, dominantly, towering-above the brunette.

"Takato, do you want to know why I really come-back." After seeing Takato's nod, Kazu sat-down. He tapped the ground next to him, offering the brunette a place to sit. Takato did sit close to Kazu wiping the old tears from his eyes.

"Remember when I told you that I forgot something. I did, I forgot to tell you something" Takato's eyes curiously edged Kazu to continue his explanation. "I really like you, Takato" "Well, I like you too, Kazu" Kazu moved closer to the brunette.

"No, you don't understand, I…I love you" Kazu spoke, moving even-closer to the surprised Takato.

"You…love me?"

Holding the bouquet of roses, Henry Wong entered the park. He was walking along a white path. Henry had a very good idea of where Takato would be. "The building, where he ran-away before" The tanned-boy spoke to himself; he continued walking along the white path, which spread across the whole park.

After several-more minutes of walking. Henry finally saw the afore-mentioned building; he let a sigh of relief escape his hopeful lips. Henry approached the building. "Takato" the tanned-boy shouted through his cupped-hands.

Henry's eyes-widen. His mouth drops open. The flowers hit the isolated floor, hard.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Thanks for reading.

I will update very soon.

Please, R&R.

X ;) :D


	13. Yes I'll Show You A Sunset

I'm back, with another chapter. Yay!

Thank you for all of the reviews.

I know I'm not the best author, or the best author for updating, but thanks for reading, anyway.

Thank you, for the reviews.

Let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 13- Yes I'll Show You A Sunset

Henry Wong couldn't believe what he was seeing; Kazu and Takato were holding each other's hands. The tanned-boy moved closer, remaining hidden. "You see, Takato? I really do love you. Please, love me back" Kazu spoke sweetly to the other brunette, who was staring into his eyes. "I...I" Takato edged closer to saying those dreaded words.

'Please don't say it; I'm sorry Takato...For everything' Henry thought, as if he was actually talking to the brunette. He didn't say a word, however; he had to find out the truth. "I love you too, Kazu" Takato admitted, he smiled warmly at Kazu, and let-go of his hands.

Kazu looked quite surprised; he then leaned-forward and started to kiss Takato. The brunette had never been kissed like this before; he had never really been kissed at-all. Tears filled Henry's eyes, and without making any more noise, he left the boys alone.

When Kazu had stopped kissing the brunette, Takato opened his mouth, to speak. "You don't know how long I've waited for that, Henry" Kazu blinked, and began to speak. "Henry, who's he?" Takato shyly blushed, but then became suddenly serious; a sad sigh escaped his lips.

"Kazu...I'm sorry, I can't do this" Takato was staring at the ground; he didn't want Kazu to be angry, or sad. But it seemed that either way, the brunette would feel guilty. "Why, don't you like me?" Kazu asked, his speech slightly slurred with sadness. Takato tried to explain, but was interrupted by Kazu. "I can change, just give me another chance. Please, Takato. I love you" Kazu slowly fell to his knees, and started sobbing into his hands.

"Kazu...You know I love you more than anything in the world. I really do" Takato sat close to Kazu; he put his arm around the sobbing boy's shoulders, feeling tears fill his own eyes. "But...It's not the same kind of love. I would do anything for you; I would drag the stars down from the sky, if I thought that it'd make you happy. But some things I can never do; I can never love you, the same way that you love me...And I'm sorry for that, please, forgive me.

The last part of the brunette's speech was whispered; he too had begun to cry. "...Stay with me tonight, please" Kazu spoke, almost begging the brunette to stay with him. "What?" Takato spoke rhetorically. Though he had heard what Kazu had said, he still asked; he wasn't sure of what to say. "I'll say goodbye to our love, if you'll stay with me tonight"

Though one could portray these words in an aggressive, angry way, Kazu didn't; he sounded more sad and desperate, and his face only reflected his feelings. Takato stared at Kazu; both of the boys still had tears in their eyes. "...Okay, I'll stay" The brunette spoke, and smiled; the very first smile to appear in the conversation. Kazu also smiled warmly. "Thank you, Takato"

"Come on, let's go" Takato suggested. He got to his feet, and moved his open hand in-front of Kazu, ready to help the boy. Kazu accepted the offered hand, and also stood-up. Both of the boys started walking again, they walked out of the park.

The darkness was slowly becoming apparent in the evening sky; the sun was nothing more than a distant light laying on the horizon, and the quiet chill of cold wind which always indicated night-time, also appeared, causing the boys to shiver, melodramatically. Both of the boys blushed, as they noticed that they had become closer to each other, due to the cold.

Though Kazu was smiling, Takato could see that he was really still sad about the way things had turned-out. Taking one final glance at his cold hand, Takato quickly moved it closer to Kazu's side. Kazu could feel something warm on his arm, it was Takato's hand. The brunette moved it slightly, so that he was now holding hands with Kazu.

Sudden rain-filled clouds approach the area, and heavy rain-drops fall from them. Takato and Kazu both ran hand-in-hand. They were trying to remain as dry as possible, while still getting somewhere, and keeping warm at the same time.

Catching a glimpse of the two happy boys, was Henry, whose tears had dried-out. "I'm sorry I wasn't good-enough for you, Takato. But, at-least you'll be happy, that's all I care about" Henry spoke to the figures quickly leaving the area. The tanned-boy didn't care about the rain, or the cold; he emotionlessly started his long walk home.

Thanks for reading.

Will have the next chapter updated soon.

Sorry that it was a bit short, but it's a two-parter.

Anyway, please, R&R.

Love you all.

TTFN

;)

:D

XD


	14. If You'll Stay With Me 'Till Dawn

Okay, I'm back.

I know this has taken me absolutely bloody ages to update, but I've had problems with the internet.

This chapter was written on about, 5 different occasions, so if it's a bit confusing, just message me or something, I'll try to correct any mistakes.

It was my birthday on the 20th, yay!

Ehem, anyway;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R

Chapter 14: If You'll Stay With Me 'Till Dawn

Day 9- Night;

Soft rain drops were still falling from the sky, when Kazu's house was finally in the boys' view. "I've got the key here" The blue-eyed boy spoke quite matter-of-factly; he dived deep into his pocket, searching for his house's key. By the time Kazu had eventually found the key, the boys were standing in-front of the door.

None of the lights were on, and from outside, it looked as though nobody was inside. "Aren't your parents' home?" Takato asked casually, curiously peeking-through one of the impossibly dark windows. "No, their stopping at a hotel tonight" Kazu answered quickly, he opened the front door, and the boys entered the house.

A few spots of rain fell from Takato's chin; they wet the carpet beneath his feet. Kazu notices the dampness of both himself and of the other brunette, and rushes toward the bathroom. Shooting a confused glance toward the door-way which Kazu had just disappeared into, Takato remained still, though his eyes examine the area.

Images of Takato's childhood, flood his mind; he remembered running-in from the heavy rain, with Kazu following him. Kazu's mother made them a cup of hot chocolate, and Takato ended-up staying the night. A single tear fills the brunette's eyes; his childhood was so happy, but it was only happy, because of Kazu.

Takato felt a strange feeling in his stomach; he was overwhelmed with guilt. Kazu, the only reason his life was worth living, when he was younger. He was just going to break his heart. The brunette had never before realised, just how much Kazu had done for him. "I've got some towels" Kazu shouted from the bathroom. Takato wiped the tear from his eye, and began to smile at the sound of his childhood friend's voice.

Kazu appeared from the doorway, holding two red towels, one in each hand. "Thanks, Kazu" Takato spoke sweetly, taking one of the red towels, away from Kazu's warm hand. The brunette instantly began drying his hair with the towel, Kazu watched him for a second, but then mirrored Takato's actions.

"What do you want to do now?" Takato asked, he looked at Kazu, waiting for his answer. "I'm going to do something really special for you" Kazu smiled toward Takato, who looked-back, amazed. "And while I get it ready, you can go and have a bath, if you want" Takato looked toward the other brunette with a playful look upon his face.

"Are you saying I stink?" Takato teased, he playfully pouted. "Erm..." Kazu took the brunette's actions too seriously; he was blushing madly, trying to think of something to say. "Okay, I'll have a bath" Takato spoke, he was laughing to himself; Kazu always did make him laugh. "It should be full now; I started running it, when I got the towels. Just turn the tap off" Kazu explained to the walking brunette.

Kazu knew he'd have plenty of time to get his surprise ready; Takato never had baths, only showers. Because, when he gets in a bath, he has to spend at-least an hour in there; if he had baths whenever he got ready, he'd never be on-time. As-soon as Kazu heard the bathroom door shut, he reached for his coat, which hung on a nearby coat-hanger.

Takato carefully shut the door, and looked-around the clean bathroom. There were multiple towels on a nearby radiator; they came in every colour imaginable. The steam from the warm bath made the room slightly blurred for the brunette, but he reached for the tap and turned it, instantly stopping the flow of water. Takato slowly dipped his hand in the water, to check if it was too hot, but it was perfect.

The brunette took one final look at the bath, before he started getting undressed. It's only when Takato did this that he realised that he was still wearing Kazu's clothes, this brought his mind back to his relationship with the other boy. The confused brunette tried to avoid thinking about it; he mundanely took his shoes and socks off.

"It's okay; you can sleep in my bed, I don't mind" An 11-year-old Kazu spoke to the mutually aged Takato. "Are you sure?" Takato asked. "Yeah, after-all; we are best friends" Kazu smiled warmly toward Takato, the smile which he still had today.

Takato felt his legs collapse from underneath him, and he landed on the cold floor. "Why? Why was he so nice to me?" Takato asked himself, ancient sorrow was embedded within his voice. The brunette drew his knees up to his chest, and grasped his head with both of his hands. 'Why can't he be horrible toward me? Then it'd be an easy decision. But even when I told him that I didn't love him, he's still so nice to me. Why?' These thoughts replayed in Takato's mind, over and over.

"Stop, Please...Stop" Takato begged his thoughts to disappear, he sounded desperate and scared. The brunette knew that it was himself controlling his thoughts, but he couldn't stop himself thinking about Kazu, and Henry. 'But Henry has been so nice to me; I think I really do love him.' Takato thought this, he knew what he had to do; he had to choose.

Takato wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood back up, the floor seemed warmer under his bare-feet. The brunette felt most of the thoughts disappear, except one; he really did have to choose, choose tonight; Henry, or Kazu. Takato thought that the bath might clear his head, so he continued getting undressed.

Takato un-zipped the jeans which Kazu had let him borrow, and pulled them off of his slim legs. Next, the brunette took his T-shirt off, which Kazu had also let him borrow. Kazu had even let him borrow his socks and underpants. The tight, red underpants were pulled-down, and Takato stepped-into the bath.

Though he occasionally slipped on the wet pavement, Kazu's pace didn't hinder; he was running toward the shop which was nearest to his house. Heavy raindrops had begun to fall from the increasingly black sky; the running brunette was trying to keep himself as dry as possible. Finally arriving at his destination, Kazu entered the lonely shop, and began looking for the ingredients required for his stir-fry.

The brunette had picked up a shopping basket; he knew he'd probably need one, to carry all of his items. Kazu picked up some chicken, mushrooms, onions, peppers, and some tomato-flavoured sauce. Kazu's usually quiet footsteps echoed throughout the shop, making the emptiness of the building obviously apparent. The only person in the shop was the shop-keeper, who was stood behind the cash register; she looked equally as lonely as the shop.

"Hiya" Kazu's happiness was almost foreign in the awkward atmosphere. The tired woman managed to smile slightly. "Is it just those" though her appearance was the very definition of sadness, her voice was young and optimistic. "Yes, I'm cooking dinner tonight" Kazu didn't know why, but he felt a deep blush spread itself across his face."Well, good luck" The woman smiled, much more genuinely this time. Kazu nodded, still blushing, he handed her his money, and paid for the ingredients.

Softly closing the door behind him, Kazu started running once more, the rain still thundering down upon his body. The half-full moon bathed the area in a holy light, which seemed to easily penetrate even the darkest of rainclouds. An unnoticed vibration in Kazu's pocket, followed by an alarmingly loud sound showed Kazu that his phone was ringing, he took it out of his wet pocket, and answered it; he was trying to keep it as dry as possible, under the relentless rain.

"Kazu, its Mum, are you okay" The voice through the speakers asked. "Yes, I'm fine" Kazu answered his mother's voice. "Did you get what you had forgotten" Kazu hesitated, but then answered. "...Yes, yes I did" "Good. Okay, I'll pick you up in the morning" Kazu's mother spoke happily. "Good night, sweetheart. Love you" Kazu blushed, but knew what his mother would be waiting for. "I love you too, Mum. The brunette ended the conversation; he placed the phone back into his pocket.

Once back at his home, Kazu opened the door, and stepped inside the warm house. Inside the bathroom, Takato could hear the distant rattling of plastic bags, but shrugged it off. He let himself slowly sink into calm relaxation, he closed his crimson eyes. Kazu was busy in the kitchen; he had begun frying the onions, he occasionally poked his head around the kitchen door, to see if Takato had gotten out of the bath yet.

Takato sat up in the bath, and drew his knees up to his bare chest. 'I've made my decision; I need to tell him tonight. Even if it means losing the love of my life, I'll do it, just to make him happy' Takato thought to himself, quick tears fall into the now cold bath. The upset brunette miserably failed at trying to keep his composure; he was now loudly sobbing into his hands. "Takato, are you okay" A concerned Kazu asked, his ear propped against the bathroom door.

"I, don't, think so" Takato choked out, between his multiple sobs. The brunette climbed out of the bath, and wrapped a red towel tightly around himself. Takato's shivering hand reached toward the door handle, and turned it. "Takato, what's wrong" Kazu asked, confused. Takato stood, water still dripping from his wet hair, only a towel covering the bottom half of his naked body. "Kazu, I really do love you" The brunette embraced Kazu in a deep hug; he buried his head within the other's chest.

"I guess I've always loved you. I'm sorry that I've only just realised" Takato added, his words slightly muffled, but not enough to not be understood. Both of the boys stared into each other's eyes, their lips moved closer. Slowly, their mouths opened partially. "Oh crap, the onions" Kazu urgently shouted, completely ruining the quite romantic moment between them both. Takato was left bewildered, standing alone, only just remembering that he only had a towel on.

The brunette didn't have anything to wear, a deep blush spread across his moist cheeks. Takato slowly walked into the kitchen, shyly; his bare-feet hardly making a sound on the carpeted floor beneath them. "Aren't you going to get dressed" Kazu tried to ask casually, though the scene between them both that has just happened made it impossible. "Erm...I don't have anything to wear" Takato spoke, embarrassed. He held his head down, and stared at the blank floor.

"What about these" kazu picked up a neatly folded set of sky blue pyjamas. Takato hesitated, he pointed at the pyjamas. "Are these...For me?" The brunette shyly asked. "Course they are, silly" Though it was only a pair of pyjamas, Takato asked as if they were the most precious diamond in the world; he stared at the 'diamond' in awe. "Thank you, really" The brunette accepted the pyjamas, and walked back into the bathroom, though he left the door open.

Letting the wet towel slide down his thin legs, Takato un-folded the pyjama-bottoms, and slipped them on, quickly followed by the matching pyjama-top. Kazu flustered face appeared at the side of the bathroom door. "Erm...I've sorta...Burnt your surprise" By the tone of his voice, anybody could tell that Kazu was very ashamed of himself; also, his face was as red as a cherry. Takato smiled warmly toward the still flustered brunette.

"Let's just go to bed, I'm not that hungry, anyway" Takato suggested, taking hold of Kazu's soft hand. "Yeah, me neither" Kazu blushed, and tried not to look at his suddenly warmer hand. The boys walked up a dozen-or-so stairs, hand-in-hand. Kazu's door was in view, though it looked tightly shut. Kazu was obviously a professional at opening his door, he gave it a soft shove in an exact position unknown to me, then it swung freely open.

Once inside, the boys sat upon Kazu's bed, they were sat quite close to each other. Takato noticed an almost missed yawn escape from Kazu's mouth. "Aren't you going to put your pyjamas on?" Takato asked, melodramatically looking down Kazu's daytime attire. "I can't, you're wearing them" "Oh" Takato froze in that single moment of awkwardness, and embarrassment. "But, it okay. I'll just sleep in my undies, you don't mind, do you?" Kazu shyly asked, his own unique blush covering his cheeks, but Takato was still caught up in his own little world of flustered blushing.

"Oh. No, I don't mind" Takato suddenly spoke, though it sounded quite loud, due to the silence of the bedroom. Kazu, relieved, started to undress. Takato turned away, politely. Once Kazu had taken off all of his clothes, except for a pair of blue underpants, he sat down once again, next to Takato. "Shall we get in bed" Kazu asked plainly, he really didn't know what else to say. Takato simply nodded, and stood at the same time as Kazu.

Pulling the green covers open, Kazu slowly lay down on the right-hand side of the bed, he started fidgeting, trying desperately to make himself comfortable. Next, Takato also got into the surprisingly cool bed. Takato never realised before just how soft Kazu's skin was, though this thought was interrupted by an irritable itch upon his right leg. His hand diving under the sheets, Takato felt something, but it wasn't his leg. "Takato" The shocked Kazu shouted jokingly, though the 'jokingly' part of the word wasn't very obvious.

"I'm so sorry, Kazu. I didn't mean to, I-"Kazu regained his normal position, and turned to face Takato; their faces were only inches apart. "I believe you" Though Takato expected Kazu to not believe his truthful statement, he did; and he said it with 100% seriousness. "Do you know what, Kazu?" Takato asked, his eyes searching desperately for unspoken words, searching for guidance. "What?" Kazu closed his eyes, and sighed, content sewn into his voice. "I forgot to do something to you, earlier" Takato spoke nervously, licking his unsure, dry lips.

"Can we do it in the morning" Kazu asked, not quite knowing what Takato's intentions were. Kazu turned, so his back was to Takato, his eyes still peacefully closed. "I...I, guess so" Takato spoke, the disappointment obvious within his voice, though not very obvious for Kazu, because his soft breathing indicated that he had fallen asleep" Takato let one final sigh escape his lips, before moving closer, so that his head was resting on Kazu's back. The brunette could feel the other's heartbeat, beating in complete synchronisation. "I'll see you in the morning, Kazu" Takato felt his crimson eyes close, and sleep take over him.

Thanks for reading.

New chapter updated, very soon.

Please, R)

:D

XD


	15. Kazu's Sacrifice

Okay, I know it has been over a month, since my last update, but I'm back now.

Quite short, sorry about that.

Thanks for the reviews;

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please, R&R

Out Of Reach: Chapter 15- Kazu's Sacrifice

Day 10- Dawn;

Remnants of yesterday's rain cover the foggy windows. Takato Matsuki was still sleeping; he lay on his side with the warm bed-sheets comfortably wrapped around his body. Though where Kazu once lay, all the warmth had disappeared. Takato's hand slowly grabbed the sheets tighter, and rubbed his opening eyes. The brunette's other hand carefully tapped the empty space next to him, once nothing was felt, he quickly sat up on his knees.

"Kazu" The brunette sounded worried, his eyes start to search the room, then a grin appears on his face and he crosses his arms. "Okay Kazu, I give up, where are you" Takato began to laugh lightly, and began looking for Kazu; he looked under the bed, in the wardrobe, then his eyes looked knowingly toward the closed curtains, which swung freely with the morning breeze. Slowly creeping closer to the curtains, Takato pulled them open.

"Good morni-"The brunette stopped, Kazu wasn't behind the curtains. "Kazu, please come out" Takato sounded much more urgent this time, he was now desperately checking every single hiding place he could think of. Takato's eyes suddenly noticed something, something they hadn't noticed before; on the bedside cabinet, a piece of a paper was securely placed under a red lamp, the curious brunette reached for the piece of paper. He didn't want to risk damaging it in any way, so Takato carefully slid it from underneath the lamp, and began to read it;

Takato, I'm sorry that yesterday was a bit of a disaster; it was meant to be a really special evening, just for the two of us. But, do you know what? It was still special for me, because I was with you. I don't think I'll ever find someone as nice as you, or as sweet, or as cute. You always make me laugh; you just make me happy. I know I wasn't very good at telling you this on the park, but I really do love you; and to prove that, I need to keep my promise.

I'm sorry to say this Takato, but I need to leave you. I know that you were lying yesterday, when you said that you loved me. I know that you just want to make me happy, but the only thing that makes me happy, is seeing you happy. I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you last night; it would have been too hard to let you go. I want you to be with Henry, please. I don't think I'll ever forget when you said that you'd do anything for me, but you can't love me. This is my anything, please; I know it's what you really want. You deserve true love, more than anyone.

I have only one more thing left to do; I need to give you something. I did it for you when I was eleven; I was just too shy to give it to you, though. I hope you really love it. Just try to find happiness wherever you go. I love you, Takato. I'll never forget you. Kazu. X

Takato's endless tears smudge the ink of the last few words, he tries desperately to dry it with sleeve, to maintain the memory, but he only makes it worse. "Oh, Kazu, thank you" The brunette whispered, tears still falling from his eyes. Takato noticed something else on the bedside cabinet, though his vision was slightly blurred, due to the tears that still remained there. The brunette picked up the object, and examined the best he could; it was surrounded by wrapping paper, which had multi coloured lines running horizontally across it.

Takato held it steadily in his hands, he wanted to immediately see what it was, but he decided that he was going to open it later. Wiping the last few tears away from his eyes, the brunette stood and realised something else; Kazu had laid out some more clothes for him to wear. Takato could feel his eyes filling once more, but stopped himself from crying again. After getting dressed, Takato walked down the stairs, and approached the front door of the house; he was holding the letter and present in his right hand. Turning the brass key, the brunette opened the door, and locked it behind him. He put the key back through the letterbox, feeling fresh air surround him.

The shivering brunette crossed his arms tightly around his slim figure; he was desperately trying to get warm. Takato decided that he was going to go home first, before he went to Henry's house; he had to have a wash, and he really wanted to see his mother. Then his mind clicked. His mother, he hadn't seen her since he stormed out of the house. Now, Takato's mind was fixed on creating a plausible excuse for his uncharacteristic behaviour.

Finally, Takato saw the familiar sight of his family's bakery. The young boy lightly laughed as he began running toward his home; he had never before realised just how home-sick he had become over the last few days. "Mum, I'm back" Takato shouted merrily, as he swung the door open. Disappointment hit him, however, when his mother wasn't immediately there to meet him; his eyes dropped to the floor, and a sad sigh escapes his lips.

"Takato" The boy heard his mother's voice, and her figure moving slowly toward him. Takato's head rises. "Mum" The brunette whispered, suddenly finding himself running into the woman's warm embrace, all doubt diminishing from his mind. "Takato, what's wrong, honey" Takato's face was buried deep within his mother's confused arms. "I've been gone for days. Weren't you worried about me" The brunette was already sobbing, he looked up into the woman's eyes. It's only then, that she noticed the various cuts and grazes upon her son's face.

"Oh my god, Takato, What happened" The woman held Takato's arms at his sides, and looked closely at his tear-stained face. "Who did this to you" The brunette's mother asked this several times, before he finally answered. "Just some kids from school" Takato spoke casually, like it was a mundane thing to say. "How long has this been going on" The woman spoke, thinking that she had failed as a parent, for not realising that her son was being bullied. "For as long as I can remember" Upon hearing her son's answer, Takato's mother started crying.

"Don't cry, Mum" Takato tried to comfort her, he rubbed his nose against hers, something he used to do when he was younger. This made the woman feel a little better; she stood up, and without having to say anything, led her son into the bathroom. "Are you hurt anywhere else" The brunette's mother asked seriously, grabbing a first aid box, from underneath the sink. Takato shakily shook his head, knowing that his Mother could easily notice any sign of untruthfulness. "I'm going to check, so you might as well show me now" Without saying anything, Takato sat down, on the side of the bath, and took one of his shoes off.

"It's not much. But, I've hurt my foot, my knee, and my side" The woman sat down also, smiling at her son's calm voice. "Let me do it" She spoke as calmly as her son had, gesturing toward his leg. Takato slowly lifted it up, and laid it across his mother's knees. Trying not to hurt her son, as carefully as possible, she removed his sock, revealing a discoloured bruise upon his foot. Trying to keep her composure, the woman put some kind of cream on Takato's foot, making it feel instantly better.

Takato felt quite humiliated with himself, for having to depend on his mother for so much. Once she had put a bandage on the cut, on his knee, she smiled at the brunette. "Arms up" Takato's mother spoke, exactly how she would have done when he was younger, when she was getting him ready for his bath. Although feeling slightly patronised by his mother's accidentally nostalgic voice, Takato silently obeyed. The woman pulled her son's shirt off, and did exactly the same to the wound, as she did to the one on his knee. "So, what's been happening" The woman spoke casually, she wet a cloth, ready to wash the scratches on Takato's face.

"What's been happening" Takato repeated. He knew this was it; he really did have to tell his mum about Kazu, and everything. But what was he going to say? How could he tell his mother about everything that's happened?

End of chapter 15.

That was sooooooooooo, not how I wanted that to go.

Sorry for the short chapter/abrupt ending.

New chapter up soon, I promise this time.

TTFN

;)

:D

XD


	16. I Love You

Chapter 16, finally updated. Sorry for keeping you for another long month, but I've finished now.

Thanks for the reviews.

This is the final chapter of part one. Hope you all enjoy.

Please, R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Out Of Reach: Chapter 16- I Love You

Day 10, evening;

Dear Diary,

Earlier, my Mum asked me what's being going on recently. I didn't quite know what to say, I just started crying. I am such an idiot, why couldn't I just tell her about my love? We did agree to talk about it later, so here I am, waiting for the inevitable, trying to find the right words to tell my Mum.

"Takato, are you okay?" The boy's mother was stood patiently outside his bedroom door; she was awaiting an unsure answer. "Yes, why?" The brunette questioned mundanely, opening his door wide enough, to let his mother into his room. The quiet woman sighed, and sat gently upon Takato's bed. She patted the empty space next her, inviting her son to sit with her.

Without a second thought, Takato nodded and sat closely next to his mother. "They look better already" The woman spoke optimistically, lightly stroking one of the many scratches on Takato's face. Her warm touch made Takato feel instantly content, he closed his eyes and felt secure. He felt that he could finally tell his mother, and she wouldn't mind. "Mum" The brunette started, opening his eyes partially, as his mother removed her comforting hand.

"I've been meaning to tell you his for a very long time, for as long as I can remember...Mum, I'm-"Takato suddenly, and unexpectedly started sobbing into his hands, bending his back so that his face was to the floor. The woman acted quickly; she hugged Takato with all the love she could muster, letting him cry on her shoulder. "Whatever it is that you want to tell me, you don't have to, you know?" The brunette's mother tried to make him feel better, but he carefully pulled himself out of the woman's arms, as to not hurt her mutually fragile feelings.

"Mum...I'm gay" Takato choked out, trying to keep at least some of his formerly fine composure. "You're silly, Takato" The brunette's head rose, and his surprised eyes blinked quickly in-unison. "You mean, you don't care" After this silly question was answered by another one of his mother's famous hugs, Takato smiled brightly, glad that his mother understood. "I love you, Takato. And, no matter what, I always will" The woman spoke lovingly toward her son, she was still hugging him. "I love you too, Mum"

After they had finally separated, Takato told his mother about everything that's happened between him, Kazu and Henry. Two hours later, they were still sat on Takato's bed, looking quite serious; "That's why I wasn't surprised, Takato. Because, Henry told me that you were stopping at Kazu's for the night" The brunette's eyes widen, and he speaks as quickly as he can. "Henry said that?" Takato asked, figuring that he knew exactly what Henry must have thought, when he saw the two of them, together.

"Yes, why" The woman naively asked, curiously looking toward her son. "Henry must have thought that I was Kazu's boyfriend or something" Takato now sounded quite urgent. His mother shushed him, and laid her hands on his small shoulders. "Look, Takato, I and Henry's mother both saw how obvious you made it that you like Henry. I'm sure he knows, he's just too shy to say anything" Takato was quite taken back, when he heard his mother's unsuspected words, he started thinking. "Do you think that i should tell him" The brunette questioned, feeling that he already knew the answer. "Yes, yes I do. But promise me one thing, Takato; promise me that you'll not be too upset, if he doesn't feel the same way" Takato looked quite confused, but then understood; he nodded his head, seriously.

"But now, it's time to go to bed" The woman spoke reluctantly, hugging her son once more. "I am. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him, tomorrow. Thanks Mum, for understanding anything" The brunette spoke sincerely, relaxing in his Mum's familiar hold. "Anytime you ever need me, don't be afraid to ask, okay?" Takato's mother finished, receiving a nod from her son. The brunette rubbed his nose against his mother's, and she kissed his forehead, softly.

Takato's mother then left the room, and left Takato alone. He quickly changed into his pyjamas, and climbed into his warm bed, peacefully closing his eyes, willing to let sleep devour him. Sleep would not, however. A few more hours past, moonlight was now clearly visible within the brunette's otherwise pitch black bedroom.

'I can't tell him, I just can't... But I must' Takato frustratadely thought to himself. He was fidgeting under his covers, sleep wouldn't claim him. 'I need to tell him. I need to tell him, right now' with a slight groan, the brunette quickly dragged himself out of bed, blindly searching for the light switch hidden in his dark room.

Pupils grow small quickly, causing Takato to automatically shield his crimson eyes. He had found the light switch, and now the room was bright once more, the once powerful moonlight, barely noticeable. The unfamiliar, stinging sensation stopped, and the young boy could see once again; he quickly got changed out of his pyjamas, and into his worn, creased clothes which he found in an old pile of stuff, next to his bed.

Takato was still contemplating whether or not it was a good idea as he carefully tip-toed down the many stairs, trying very hard not to wake his mother. Finally reaching the front door of the bakery, Takato unlocked the door, and softly shut it behind him. On his way to Henry's house, rain started bleeding from the life-less, lonely clouds which controlled the night sky. Takato was trying to get his words straight in his head; he wasn't even sure if what he was doing was right, he only wanted to see Henry.

As Takato warily approached Henry's front door, the rain seemed to stop completely, and with it, all the sound. The brunette looked up at the night sky, confused about the weather situation, but carried on walking, none-the-less. The wet, young boy stood in front of the dominant door; he wanted to stop there for an eternity, thinking of the right words to say, but instead, his hand subconsciously knocked loudly on the door.

Takato's knocking did not cease until the door was quickly opened. There. Right there, Henry stood, disapprovingly looking at the soaking wet, shorter boy before him. "Takato...What are you doing here" Henry asked the suddenly exasperated brunette, frowning at the cold temperature. "I. Need. To. Tell. You. Something." Takato paused between each word; he was too cold and nervous, he could do little else.

Feeling concerned for the brunette, but not showing it; Henry stood there, emotionless. "Henry, I need to tell you something, right now" The brunette was shivering more than ever, but he needed to ignore the cold, and the embarrassment. "Henry, I...I" Takato cutely sneezed, scrunching his face up automatically, as he did so. Henry tiredly sighed, showing that he wasn't going to wait forever, to hear what Takato was going to say.

"Henry, I've let you closer to me, than anyone else in my entire life. We've talked so much. I've learned so much about you, yet I know nothing. I find myself yearning to get to know you, to be near you, and to talk to you. I must have already made this obvious, but Henry...I really, really like you, alot. And I think I might actually, l-"

"Takato, stop" Henry spoke softly, though it was more like an order. "I saw you with Kazu. I know that you love him. You're just trying to make me happy, and I appreciate that, but I don't want you to keep lying to yourself" Takato tried to interrupt, but he was swiftly countered by the tanned-boy. "You said so yourself, we're just friends"

"But, I don't want to be, just friends" Takato begged, desperately searching for the answer he wanted. "Then I'm afraid...We, can't be anything" Henry spoke stubbornly, trying his best to ignore the tears filling the brunette's eyes. "But, Henry-"Takato tried once more, but failed. "Just walk away. Just say goodbye" Henry ordered more softly than he wanted to.

The young brunette started to shake, but then silently nodded. Accidentally choking out a sob, Takato turned and started walking away; his endless tears could be noticed miles away, as they hit the cold floor, with an unidentifiable, painful crash. By now, Henry also had tears not hesitating to quickly fall; he was quietly begging Takato to not turn around, in case he saw his tears.

Dear Diary,

I wish there was no such thing as love. I wish that I wouldn't keep thinking about him, even now. I have all the love in the world for him, and he has none for me. I guess, even though I could find my own love, even with both hands tied behind my back, and a blindfold blocking my vision. His love will always and forever be, out of reach.

Thank you all so much for reading.

Please, tell me if I have done anything wrong; I like constructive criticism, lol.

Anyway, please, R&R.

And, thanks again for reading.

Watch out for...

'Out Of Reach, Part Two: Story Of A Heart'

Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
